Every Breath You Take
by demiducky25
Summary: One shot songfic: Jean’s dead (again) and Scott’s moved on. What would Jean say? Takes place shortly after Jean's (most recent) death. This is what happens when misunderstandings, infidelity, and death get in the way of a marriage.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters; please don't sue me I am a poor college student. I am not making any money off of this and I am just writing it for the benefit of my own entertainment as well as the entertainment of the other fans out there. Also, this is a story from my own imagination, any resemblance to real life events, or even those in fiction is completely coincidental. On a similar note, I do not own Sting & The Police or this song. Thanks!_

Note: I apologize for the spacing and random indents and anything of the sort. When the pages are loaded onto this site everything seems to get a bit messed up. I noticed that single lines get double spaced randomly. Sorry about that.

Every Breath You Take

Note: The story's perspective changes midway from Jean to Scott. I hope it isn't too confusing. Enjoy! :-)

_Every breath you take  
__Every move you make  
__Every bond you break  
__Every step you take  
__I'll be watching you_

She saw them holding each other, kissing with such passion that anyone would be envious of the relationship that these two lovers must have. But these weren't just any two love birds, Scott and Emma. No, Emma was the 'other woman' and Scott is her husband…well… was her husband, before her untimely death. She witnessed their act of passion from a place that no living being could reach, but from where she could see all. What hurt the most is that it occurred in the cemetery, right above her grave. If the psychic bond that she and Scott shared hadn't been broken through his recent adultery while she was still alive, than this certainly did it. And as they walked away, Jean wished that some how she could inform them that she was still watching them. It was bad enough to witness his adultery in life, but to see it in death; it was her own personal Hell. Could she stop watching, yes, but she chose not to.

_Every single day  
__Every word you say  
__Every game you play  
__Every night you stay  
__I'll be watching you_

She couldn't bear seeing him talk Emma, much less do some of the other things she saw them do, yet she couldn't stop herself from watching. It was like she was finally getting a glimpse into what went on behind her back while she was alive. And didn't she deserve that satisfaction in death? As he lie in Emma's bed night after night, Jean called out to Scott, knowing full well that he couldn't hear her, but what if their special bond still existed? She wanted to let him know that she was watching what he did.

_Oh can't you see  
__You belong to me  
__How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

When she was still alive, why couldn't Scott see that every time he 'met' with Emma it was tearing her apart inside! He was her husband, not Emma's! And every time he went off to be with her, he took a piece of Jean's heart with him. If Magneto hadn't brought her life to a quick end, she might have been destroyed eventually by Scott's infidelity.

_Every move you make  
__Every vow you break  
__Every smile you fake  
__Every claim you stake  
__I'll be watching you_

What hurt the most was that he did this right in front of her. Well, not exactly right in front of her, but while she was still alive. Some might not consider a psychic affair cheating but the bond of the mind had always been the strongest link between the two of them, and when Scott used that with another woman, then yes, she did considered it a slap in the face. He would deny it of course, but she knew better. She knew more than she let on. He broke the most sacred vows of their marriage.

_Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
__I dream at night I can only see your face  
__I look around but it's you I can't replace  
__I feel so cold and I long for your embrace  
__I keep calling "Baby, baby please!"_

The dreams had started long before Jean's death; they started when their marriage started falling apart; when it seemed like they were no longer as close as they once were. It was as if the woman he had married had died before Magneto brought an end to her life physically. Now that she was dead, the dreams only intensified. He had hoped that Emma could bring him the peace that he so desperately needed, but she was no Jean. Only Jean had been able to reach deep inside him and bring out a sense of belonging and serenity. He desperately wanted to hold her and found himself calling out at night to her as she walked away from him. He would ask her to stay, but she just kept walking. When he would wake up, he expected to see her next to him, instead finding Emma, the White Queen.

_Oh can't you see  
__You belong to me  
__How my poor heart aches with every step you take_

Why couldn't she tell that every time she started acting like the Phoenix entity it destroyed a piece of him? There was so much with that name, with that force, too many memories that he did not care to conjure up. And every time he saw Jean in that Phoenix costume it reminded him of those times. Why didn't she just stop and go back to being Jean Grey, his wife!

_Every move you make  
__And every vow you break  
__Every smile you fake  
__Every claim you stake I'll be watching you_

Whenever anyone would ask him how he was coping with his wife's passing, Scott would muster up a smile and tell them that he was dealing as best as he could. Jean saw all of this. Oh sure, he was mourning on the outside but Jean wasn't too sure about his mourning on the inside. If only they still had that bond, then she would know for sure.

_Ever move you make   
__Every step you take  
__I'll be watching you  
__I'll be watching you  
__I'll be watching you  
__I'll be watching you_

One night while Emma slept beside him, Scott woke up in a cold sweat. A voice, a familiar voice warned him that he his affair with Emma was not going unnoticed, that it hadn't gone unnoticed before. And the haunting words reverberated in Scott's head with Jean's voice: "I'll be watching you…"


End file.
